Failed Prank
by Yaoilover2180
Summary: [First oneshot] Naruto deiceds to pull a prank on the Uchiha, but what happens when it goes wrong! Yaoi Lemon, no like no read, R&R!


**Failed Prank**

Naruto was pissed all day Sasuke has been giving him crap and it pissed him off. _Damn Uchiha thinks he's so great…_Naruto growled in his head…_oh I got the perfect prank for the bastard...oh this is going to be good. _Naruto grinned evilly to himself all the way to the Uchiha's house _of course he has a big house for his big ass ego! _**(and other things lol)**Naruto glared at the house and put his prank into action.

"Sexy jutsu" **(Sorry don't know what it is in Japanese…down side to being white)**. Naruto knocked on the door lightly and posed for the Uchiha, but it's kind of hard when you're a girl (for a change) and your naked….posing for a bastard.

Naruto waited, but no one answered so he rang the door bell, he heard foot steps come close to the door and he couldn't help but grin _here comes the nose bleed. _Naruto smirked. Sasuke opened the door and he didn't even look surprise! He just stood there emotionless and rolled his eyes.

"For the last time…no I don't want ANY of you to bare my children." Sasuke was about to shut the door.

"How did it not work on you teme?" Naruto yelled glaring at Sasuke. He turned back to his 'guy self' but something went wrong and he ended up with _no _clothes. He looked at Sasuke and he was holding his nose, Naruto looked at himself and gasped.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled and tried to fix it, but Sasuke stopped him and pulled Naruto into his house and slammed the door quickly. "Teme what the hell!" Naruto yelled (still naked)

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered, Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke crushed his lips into Naruto's. Naruto tried his best to push him away but Sasuke slammed Naruto into the wall, Naruto gasped which gave Sasuke the perfect chance to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. As Sasuke battled with Naruto's tongue, Naruto continued to try to get the Uchiha off him. Sasuke got annoyed with this so he grabbed Naruto's hands and pinned them above his head.

Sasuke move closer to the blond and grounded their hips together, making Naruto hard…well harder than he was. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss for much needed air and moved his hips faster against Naruto's…Naruto bit his lip trying not to submit to the Uchiha.

It failed as Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck; he sucked on his neck making sure to leave a mark. Naruto couldn't help it anymore between Sasuke's groin rubbing against his and Sasuke sucking on his neck he let out a moan. Sasuke pulled away and gazed at Naruto's dazed state. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke stopped grounding their hips together, Sasuke move closer to Naruto and went to his ear and started to nipple on it, Naruto let out another moan.

"Bedroom?" Sasuke whispered, Naruto only groaned in response. Sasuke smirked and picked up Naruto by the legs…Naruto wrapped his legs around the Uchiha as he carried upstairs to the bedroom. Sasuke fall forward and landed on his bed with him on top….he smirked as he felt Naruto tug on his shirt. He kissed Naruto and pulled away quickly making Naruto want more, he took off his shirt slowly watching Naruto's eyes fill with lust. Sasuke threw his shirt carelessly and attacked the blond's neck, biting and sucking hearing little moans from his dobe.

Sasuke smirked when he found Naruto's sensitive spot on his neck; he bit down hard enough to draw blood. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke licked the wound. He pulled away from Naruto and to his ear.

"Now your mine Naru-chan." Sasuke smirked. Naruto would have protested to the nickname but decided aganist it as Sasuke ran his tongue along his nipple. He teased the little nub for a while before taking it in his mouth and sucking roughly on it earning moans from Naruto. Once it was a redish color Sasuke did the same treatment to the other, getting bored with it he moved down Naruto nibbling here and there sucking making Naruto go crazy.

Sasuke then finally got to Naruto's heated, throbbing erection he smirked and sat up so he took take off his pants and boxers making Naruto look at him with lust and need. Sasuke sat on Naruto's hips with his erection on top of Naruto's making him gasp as Sasuke held back a groan. He bent down to Naruto's ear and strarted to grind their members together hearing lovely moans from Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed as he moved his hips faster. "Tell me." He ordered. Naruto was in bliss and tried to figure out how to form words again.

"Ah...tell...ah...what?" Naruto moaned trying to control himself but found it a little hard.

"Tell me, what you want." Sasuke said in a husky and rough voice grinding his hips faster and harder into Naruto making him moan louder.

"Ah...Sasuke!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes Naruto?" He asked with an evil smirk. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke slowed down the grinding. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked Naruto again kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I...want." Naruto moaned breathing quicken, he didn't want to beg the Uchiha but...damn what he was doing felt good. "You...ah...in inside me." Naruto moaned louder as Sasuke moved his hips faster.

"As you wish Nartu-chan." Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto again roughly. The raven pulled away and stopped his grinding motion, making the blond under him unhappy. He chuckled and didn't want to tease the blond anymore so he headed straight to the kitsune's cock. He kissed the tip and then took it in his mouth, Naruto bucked up making Sasuke smirk again. Sasuke then took all of Naruto into his mouth and sucked hard but slowly.

"Ngh, Sasuke!" Naruto called, Sasuke moved his head faster and Naruto matched his thrust with his hips. This was heaven for Naruto and how Sasuke used his tongue ever so skillfully made him crazy. Sasuke sucked hard on Naruto's cock and he could feel the blonde was getting close Sasuke ran his teeth across the blonde's cock, "Sasuke...so ah...close." Naruto moaned bucking his hips faster into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke smirk and ran his teeth along the slit then taking Naruto back into his mouth as the blonde came in the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke licked up Naruto's seed and looked at the dazed kitsune this made the raven smirk. He moved up to the blonde's lips and kissed him passionly making him taste himself. He pulled away slowly from the blonde and smirk at Naruto he then placed three fingers into Naruto's mouth Naruto sucked on them roughly. Feeling this Sasuke groaned a little and pulled his fingers away when he felt they were wet enough.

"This is going to hurt." Sauske warned, Naruto nodded. Sasuke then add a finger into Naruto, the blonde gasped and Sasuke began to kiss him roughly trying to get his mind off the pain. When he flet Naruto was ready he add the second finger, Naruto pulled away from the kiss so he could breath a little, he winced as he felt Sasuke sissocer motion. Sasuke once again added another finger making Naruto groan in pain but he soon got use to it. Sasuke moved his fingers around until he found the spot to make Naruto scream his name. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was moan more with pleasure than pain so he noted that he had to move more to the right which earned him a very arousing moan from the blond, he hit the spot serveal times before pulling out his fingers. Naruto whimpered from the lack of pleasure but was stopped when he felt the tip of Sasuke's cock poking him. "You ready?" Sasuke asked. The blond nodded and Sasuke slowly moved into the blond inch by inch.

"Damn it ah Sasuke just ahh go in." Naruto somewhat glared and wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled Sasuke into him. They both moaned and Naruto bucked his hips telling Sasuke to move. He did so slowly at first but hearing Naruto's soft moan he began to pick up the pace thrusting faster into Naruto.

"Oh god Naruto...your so tight...so hot." Sasuke moaned as he thrusted faster.

"H-HARDER!" Naruto begged and Sasuke did as he was told and pounded into the blond at a very fast pace, sweat dripping off both of them. Sasuke could feel that he was getting close, but he wanted Naruto to cum first. So he took his hand off Naruto's hip and grabbed his member and pumped it with the rythm of his thrust. "SASUKE!!!" Naruto moaned as he came on their stomachs and in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's wall tighting on his throbbing cock, he couldn't take it with a few final thrust he came inside Naruto whispering Naruto's name as he landed on the blond's chest.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke breathed. Naruto blinked as Sasuke slowly pulled out of the blond.

"I...love you too, Sasuke." Naruto blushed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's wasit and pulled him closer. He cover them up with the blanket and slowly closing his eyes along with Naruto's before asking...

"What was up with the necked girl thing when I aswered the door?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hn what was up with the baring childern thing?" Naruto countered Sasuke said nothing. "That's what I thought, now me sleepy." Naruto groaned and snuggled closer to Sasuke and fall asleep with his new lover.

-----------------

**Finally done I had writers block FOREVER on this thing!! Even during to the sex parts how the hell does that happen? Anyway hope you like it! R&R plz!**

**YL **


End file.
